Peeta and Katniss: A Life
by Cheer4PBR
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are just setteled after the 74 Annual Hunger Games and are living in Victor's Village and It is almost Christmas but Christmas might be the least of there worries...
1. The bad begining

As I lay on the couch watching "Daily Lifes of Teenage Grandmas"with my wonderful wife, Katniss I sip a drink of eggnog and look at my Christmas tree. "What a beauty!", I think. This year I made Katiniss buy a fake tree because I was watching TTT6 News and saw that real trees can catch on fire quickly. It took alot of protesting and begging like a 4 year old child wanting that new glamourous training potty but the mother saying no. Tisk Tisk Tisk too you my mother! ( That was a real life inccident.). Even though I miss the smell of the real tree, I smell Buttercup's litter box and try to imagine the smell of a real Christmas tree but all I smell is wonderful poop. I want to be safe and sound because we have a child named Daisy. 3 years old but DANGEROUS. She came at me with a knife on Friday afternoon after protesting about how she should get a Elmo CD called "Magic In The Potty:A sequel" including favorites "Wipe your Bottom", and " Flush". Its a nice CD but I refused to buy it because I influnce my child to watch Barney and buy the Barney CD "Barney and me: Potty Edition. Daisy also has a HUGE vocabulary which makes verbal threats even WORSE! I was almost stabbed when Katniss came in the room and threated a spanking. She dropped the knife and went to her room while me and Katniss had a little "fun".

After our "fun" Katniss got Daisy ready for bed. It's not fun being alone knowing that a 3 year old almost mass muder could come out with a knife any minute. After "Daily Lifes of Teenage Grandmas" went off I turned off the T.V and decided I should get ready for bed myself. I got on my wonderful new "Kitchen Master" PJS Katniss had bought me for our anniversary knowing I loved to bake. When Katniss came in we "fought" for the remote because I wanted to watch "Jersey Shore" ( Gotta love Pauly D) and Katniss wanted to watch "It's A Wonderful Life". Of course I let her win because I didn't want to see her cry. 15 minutes in the movie and I wanted to break the T.V with my amazing arm stregth. I could probaly break it with a pinky but $1589 worth a T.V I think I'll pass. 20 minutes in the movie Katniss was sobbing and this was my chance to cuddle with her and maybe steal a kiss. As I am making my way over to cuddle with Katniss BANG! Power outage. As Katniss stops crying Daisy starts crying. I magnged to make my way through the pitch black house pick-up Daisy and bring her in Me and Katniss's room. Once I get in there I see Katniss has lit some candles. Oh what a wonderful wife I have but there goes cuddling with Katniss because looks like she's already has a new cuddling partner. DAISY!

Once the power goes on and Daisy and Katniss go to sleep I am relieved I can turn off this mess. I pick up Daisy and put her in her bed and make my way through the house when I hear a lock pop. I bolt and snatch Daisy, then wake up Katniss. Once she is awake I shove them in the bathroom and make them lock the door. As I reach under the bed for a "Louisville Slugger" I hear tiptoing through the house and I see cameras flashing. As I turn on my light I see 7 girls with 5 boys accompining them taking pictures and IMing friends and linking photos of my house! I look down and see a crowbar and look up. I am ready to beat them when I hear "Cut,Cut,Cut! t Hey,thats the voice of President Snow!

"Snow? What are you doing here?!", I shout with furry. "Making a movie of course!" he replies. I am ready to punch all of these people when Katniss walks out with Daisy. " What's going on here?!", she screams. " THEY ARE MAKING A MOVIE IN OUR HOUSE!" , I reply. As I shove them out , and turn around I see two men and Katniss and Daisy being dragged put in a truck and watch the truck go away, I see a gun pointed to my dear head! THIS IS NOT GOOD!


	2. A Unwelcome Visitor

As I lay on the couch watching "Daily Lifes of Teenage Grandmas"with my wonderful wife, Katniss I sip a drink of eggnog and look at my Christmas tree. "What a beauty!", I think. This year I made Katiniss buy a fake tree because I was watching TTT6 News and saw that real trees can catch on fire quickly. It took alot of protesting and begging like a 4 year old child wanting that new glamourous training potty but the mother saying no. Tisk Tisk Tisk too you my mother! ( That was a real life inccident.). Even though I miss the smell of the real tree, I smell Buttercup's litter box and try to imagine the smell of a real Christmas tree but all I smell is wonderful poop. I want to be safe and sound because we have a child named Daisy. 3 years old but DANGEROUS. She came at me with a knife on Friday afternoon after protesting about how she should get a Elmo CD called "Magic In The Potty:A sequel" including favorites "Wipe your Bottom", and " Flush". Its a nice CD but I refused to buy it because I influnce my child to watch Barney and buy the Barney CD "Barney and me: Potty Edition. Daisy also has a HUGE vocabulary which makes verbal threats even WORSE! I was almost stabbed when Katniss came in the room and threated a spanking. She dropped the knife and went to her room while me and Katniss had a little "fun".

After our "fun" Katniss got Daisy ready for bed. It's not fun being alone knowing that a 3 year old almost mass muder could come out with a knife any minute. After "Daily Lifes of Teenage Grandmas" went off I turned off the T.V and decided I should get ready for bed myself. I got on my wonderful new "Kitchen Master" PJS Katniss had bought me for our anniversary knowing I loved to bake. When Katniss came in we "fought" for the remote because I wanted to watch "Jersey Shore" ( Gotta love Pauly D) and Katniss wanted to watch "It's A Wonderful Life". Of course I let her win because I didn't want to see her cry. 15 minutes in the movie and I wanted to break the T.V with my amazing arm stregth. I could probaly break it with a pinky but $1589 worth a T.V I think I'll pass. 20 minutes in the movie Katniss was sobbing and this was my chance to cuddle with her and maybe steal a kiss. As I am making my way over to cuddle with Katniss BANG! Power outage. As Katniss stops crying Daisy starts crying. I magnged to make my way through the pitch black house pick-up Daisy and bring her in Me and Katniss's room. Once I get in there I see Katniss has lit some candles. Oh what a wonderful wife I have but there goes cuddling with Katniss because looks like she's already has a new cuddling partner. DAISY!

Once the power goes on and Daisy and Katniss go to sleep I am relieved I can turn off this mess. I pick up Daisy and put her in her bed and make my way through the house when I hear a lock pop. I bolt and snatch Daisy, then wake up Katniss. Once she is awake I shove them in the bathroom and make them lock the door. As I reach under the bed for a "Louisville Slugger" I hear tiptoing through the house and I see cameras flashing. As I turn on my light I see 7 girls with 5 boys accompining them taking pictures and IMing friends and linking photos of my house! I look down and see a crowbar and look up. I am ready to beat them when I hear "Cut,Cut,Cut! t Hey,thats the voice of President Snow!

"Snow? What are you doing here?!", I shout with furry. "Making a movie of course!" he replies. I am ready to punch all of these people when Katniss walks out with Daisy. " What's going on here?!", she screams. " THEY ARE MAKING A MOVIE IN OUR HOUSE!" , I reply. As I shove them out , and turn around I see two men and Katniss and Daisy being dragged put in a truck and watch the truck go away, I see a gun pointed to my dear head! THIS IS NOT GOOD!


End file.
